Raindrops
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: Haruhi había vuelto a ser secuestrada y llevada de nuevo a aquel paraíso tropical por los gemelos. Solo para luego desaparecer al cabo de un rato con los demás del Host Club dejándola a ella a solas con Tamaki. ¿Será otro de los juegos de los gemelos?


**Declaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, le pertenece a la magnífica Bisco Hatori.

**Summary:** Haruhi había vuelto a ser secuestrada y llevada de nuevo a aquel paraíso tropical por los gemelos. Solo para luego desaparecer al cabo de un rato con los demás del Host Club dejándola a ella a solas con Tamaki. ¿Será otro de los juegos de los gemelos?

¡Hola gente! Vuelvo con un One-shot TamaHaru. No soy muy fan de esa pareja, para ser sinceros todo lo que escribo sobre este anime es yaoi/shonen-ai, pero me dio por escribir uno (?). Espero que os guste

************************************************** ******************Raindrops

Estaban en medio del bosque dando vueltas de un lado a otro, sin saber a dónde iban, de tal manera que a ambos les parecía que estaban dando vueltas en círculos. A Tamaki aún le parecía imposible que estuviese a solas con Haruhi. Siempre había deseado pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque gracias a que los gemelos estaban tan unidos a la chica y que solo podía estar con ella en el horario del club, apenas estaba con ella.

Ciertamente, se había obsesionado con aquello de que era su hija y no había caído en que en realidad sentía algo muy distinto por la andrógina. Desde un buen principio, viendo como actuaba, su sonrisa radiante que hacia suspirar a cualquier clienta… todo aquello había hecho que se enamorase de esa chica. Y ahora la tenía justo ahí.

Y es que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde lo que ocurrió con aquella con chica que repentinamente prometieron con Tamaki. En esos momentos en que estaba a punto de volver a Francia, junto a su madre, cuando vio a Haruhi con aquel carro llevando un vestido blanco que ondeaba en el viento, pidiéndole que se quedase; entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la chica. Y aquellos sentimientos lo empujaron a dejarlo todo atrás, incluso a su querida madre, para tirarse en aquel gélido rio junto a la chica que amaba.

-Esto es inútil, es la tercera vez que pasamos por delante de esta roca.-Exclamó la chica algo frustrada por aquello. Aunque en realidad, aquello no era la única razón. Y el chico rubio sabía de qué se trataba.

Encima de ellos unas oscuras nubes iban ocultando el radiante cielo azul de hacia unas horas y el viento que soplaba indicaba que pronto habría tormenta.

-Lo sé. Yo también estoy frustrado.-Le dio la razón el oji-azul agarrando entre sus dedos algunos mechones rubios de su pelo.-No te preocupes por la tormenta, estoy junto a ti.-La tranquilizó mientras ponía una de sus manos en un hombro de la chica que ahora miraba el cielo con preocupación.

Ella se limitó a sonreírle algo ruborizada por las dulces palabras del chico. No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que se había enamorado de ese chico. De sus actos dramáticos, de su espléndida sonrisa. ¡Dios, ese chico hacía que su corazón palpitase muy rápido!

Y fue como si tanto pensar en ello hubiese hecho que el cielo se sintiese desafiado porque, de repente, empezó a llover.

A Haruhi no le hubiese importado que lloviese, de no ser porque apenas unos instantes después un trueno golpeó los oídos de la chica quien, asustada, se tiró impulsivamente a los brazos de su acompañante.

El chico se sorprendió ante su reacción pero no le cogió tan de sorpresa como la primera vez, en aquella mansión, en que ni siquiera sabía de su temor por las tormentas. Él sonrió de esa manera tan característica en él, consolando a la chica.

-Allí hay una cueva. Podríamos refugiarnos ahí.-Propuso acariciando el pelo corto de la joven.

La chica asintió levente y se separó del presidente del club un poco, aunque aun abrazando su brazo.

Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron en el suelo. Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio hasta que este fue interrumpido por un trueno y, acto seguido, el grito de la chica de ojos grandes. Ella se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio mientras que unas finas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por su cara. Tamaki, al ver eso, la abrazó más fuerte para hacerle saber que estaba con ella; para hacerle saber que esta vez no era como esas ocasiones en las que se quedaba completamente sola en su casa teniendo que combatir la tormenta por su cuenta. Con delicadeza, limpió las lágrimas y luego le volvió a acariciar el pelo con dulzura. Quería a esa chica muchísimo.

-¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi, me pareciste alguien muy interesante.-Empezó una conversación para distraer a la chica de sus miedos.-Eras diferente a cualquier estudiante del Ouran.

Ella rió. Una risa melodiosa para los oídos del oji-violeta.

-¿Por qué era una 'plebeya'?-Dijo trazando las comillas en el aire. En el fondo, y aunque nunca lo dijese, le molestaba un poco que la llamasen así.

-No, en aquellos momentos ni siquiera sabía que tú eras el estudiante especial.-Se rió levemente, contagiado por la risa de la castaña.-Por la forma en que actuabas supe que eras alguien especial.

-Hmp. Yo, sin embargo, pensé que eras un tipo muy raro y molesto.-Comentó divertida viendo cómo, al instante, el chico se ponía de cara a una pared, deprimido.-No te pongas así, no me has dejado acabar.-Protestó la chica haciendo que él girase la cabeza con el pulgar en la boca, para mirarle con cara de perrito.-En cambio ahora, me pareces alguien increíble.

Aquello dejó sin palabras al rubio y su cara se fue enrojeciendo cada vez más hasta quedar completamente roja.

-¿En...serio?-Preguntó sin acabar de creerse que algo como eso estuviese pasando. Después de todo estábamos hablando de Haruhi, cada vez que lo veía lo ignoraba. O al menos así era antes.

Ella asintió mostrándole una sonrisa sincera. Y esa sonrisa, fue la que le dio fuerzas para confesarle lo que sentía a la chica.

-Haruhi, hace tiempo que quería decirte esto pero no encontraba el momento adecuado.-Empezó su confesión de amor algo nervioso. Por otra parte, la chica de ojos marrones, que se daba cuenta pronto de las cosas, ya intuía lo que iba a pasar.-Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti.

La chica en cuestión, a pesar de suponer que iba a decir algo así, se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos haciendo que se viesen aún más grandes de lo que ya eran.

-Y-Yo…-Cualquiera se habría sorprendido en aquel momento al ver que Haruhi, una chica muy calmada y prudente, ahora estaba tan inquieta.-Yo…también…estoy enamorada de ti.-Consiguió decir.

Su ahora correspondido chico mostró una expresión feliz y abrazó a la chica.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy ahora.-Le susurró al oído suavemente. La andrógina se estremeció al sentir el aliento del chico rozando su piel.

Lentamente se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Realmente los ojos de Tamaki eran únicos. Esos ojos azules que casi parecían violetas y que brillaban siempre con gran intensidad.

Lentamente fueron acortando la distancia que los separaba hasta que sus labios se tocaron formando un cálido beso que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso y apasionado.

Al cabo de unos segundos tuvieron que separarse a causa de que se estaban quedando sin aire. Pero ese no fue el único beso que se dieron ese día.

Mientras cristalinas gotas de agua caían en aquel bosque tropical los dos adolescentes se olvidaron de todo mientras se besaban y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Estaba claro que la chica se había olvidado por completo de su miedo.

Al cabo de un rato, que para ellos fue corto, acabó amainando. Los jóvenes, a regañadientes, se levantaron para salir de nuevo a tratar de encontrar a sus amigos.

Anduvieron un rato hasta que lograron distinguir, a lo lejos, a los demás miembros del famoso Host Club.

Vieron la sonrisa malévola en la cara de los hermanos Hitachiin y la sonrisa cómplice y alegre de los demás; hasta el serio de Kyouya estaba sonriendo.

Y entonces cayeron en ello, todo había sido otro de los planes de los gemelos. Aunque, por una vez, uno de sus planes había sido beneficioso para el rubio al que siempre atormentaban.


End file.
